In many conveyor operations, it is either desirable or necessary to sort out and arrange in single file in an oriented fashion numerous articles received in a random pattern from a number of infeed conveyors. The devices used to perform this function are referred to as unscramblers. They perform the service of sorting out the articles and automatically transferring them to one side of the conveyor where they will become aligned and will be discharged in single file. At the same time, elongated articles will be normally oriented with their greater dimension aligned in the direction of movement of the discharge conveyor. Unscramblers utilize skewed rollers to bias the articles to one side edge of the conveyor coupled with speed change zones and a high friction rail on the side toward which the articles are biased to cause the articles to become aligned and arranged in a single file. Such an unscrambler is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,074 entitled Unscrambler for Randomly Arranged Packages issued Aug. 2, 1977 to Wesley R. Maxted. This invention constitutes an advance in the art over the unscrambler disclosed in that patent.